WTF!
by double kodachi
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming near. Hughes decides to get Roy and Ed together. With Riza's help of course. x3 RoyxEd Sorry for OOCness...please R&R or flame...Rated for language...
1. Shot in the Ass

**DK: My first FMA fanfic… x3…wells…I hope you like it! Sorry if it's weird...I'm just...weird right now…x…Please review or flame! xD…and…by the way…this is a one-shot…unless I get more ideas…x3...and…Sorry for OOCness….I only watched one real episode…and I read a few episode summaries…so...if it's messed up...I'm sorry…T.T**

**WTF**

Roy walked toward his office, while passing Hawkeye he thought he saw a bit of skin…well…a little more than a 'bit'. He began walking towards it, Riza noticed, and immediately blocked his way, by standing in front of him.

"Colonel, there's someone wanting to meet you in your office. I suggest that you hurry, _her_ patience might be wearing thin…" Riza said as she steered Roy back in the direction of his office.

Roy just gave her a strange look, sighed, and started walking back to his office. As soon as he was out of sight, Riza turned to where Roy had seen the 'bit of skin'.

"Hughes, you idiot, you almost blew it! I don't even know why you're dressed like that!" Riza scolded, while glaring at him.

Hughes laughed as he jumped out from behind a corner, he was grinning madly.

"Aww….you have to love this outfit! It's just so...perfect!" Hughes said, still grinning.

Hughes was currently in a giant-adult-sized diaper. He had a bow in hand, and a quiver of 'arrows' slung over his shoulder. Instead of arrowheads on the arrows, the tips were red hearts, and at the tip of the hearts, were needles. Long, sharp, evil looking-needles.

Riza just shook her head.

"What do you plan on doing with those 'arrows'? The needles don't look too friendly…" Riza said as she eyes the arrows.

Hughes just grinned.

"You'll see, really soon…" then he hurried off, after Roy. Riza stood her ground, but after a while, she followed, knowing that Hughes would end up hurt somehow.

-Back to Roy-

Roy took a deep breath, looked down, and put his hand on the handle of the door to his office. Slowly, he began to turn the handle. When he opened the door he looked up, squinting as he looked up, what he saw shocked him, yet at the exact same time, he felt a excruciating pain coming from his…ass.

"What…the...FUCK!" Roy roared, severely pissed off, not at the sight that greeted him, no, but at the pain coming from his buttocks. Then he yelped as two more of whatever hurt his precious tush, hit him so that he had three pains that were conveniently sticking out of his behind.

He slowly turned around, and looked down at his clothed ass.

There. Sticking out of his arse, were three certain arrows. Arrows that had hearts as arrowheads.

Steam could be seen coming from his head, as his eyes burned with a fire. A very big, pissed off fire.

Roy immediately yanked out one arrow, then another, and finally the last one. As each one came out, he let out a yelp.

Roy held up the arrows, eye level. He stared at the lethal looking needles. Then he thought he heard a snigger, and looked up. He didn't see anyone, no one in the hallway at all.

His eyes narrowed, suspicious, he had yelled yet no one was there. He slowly turned around, and looked back into his office. He walked into it with difficulty, as the pain in his butt hurt too much.

After he got in, he closed the door behind him. He slowly, mainly because of the throbbing soreness in his ass, walked towards his desk.

He eyed the figure standing in front of the desk hungrily…

-

TBC

DK: Well…tell me what you think about it! X3 If you want me to continue, review, if you want me to stop…flame…or…just don't review…hehe…xD Wells….just to tell others...ZAP will be updated...as soon as I can get another idea…feel free to send me any! X3 A Short Walk on Christmas Eve will most likely be on hiatus until Christmas…and…just to remind people…Cherry Blossom Memories was a one shot…so…yeah….I don't have anymore ideas for it…unless you want to send me some…x3 Well…byebye for nows!


	2. Who is it?

**DK: Thanks everyone who reviewed!!! xD Wells...here's the second chapter! **

--

_Last Time: He eyed the figure in front of the desk hungrily…_

**This time**:

Roy advanced toward the figure in front of his desk, a playful smirk upon his face. Although, he couldn't see the figure clearly, he could still make out who it was.

Some of the person's hair was piled up upon their head, in a messy bun, while the rest hung down their back. The figure was wearing an outfit similar to Riza's, except they wore a miniskirt.

As Roy, got closer, the figure turned their back to him, just to look down at his desk. Roy closed the space between them, and dropped the arrows on his desk. Then he wrapped his arms around the figure's waist. He buried his face in the blonde hair. Roy inhaled, and the scent of flowers invaded his senses.

The figure didn't move for a little while. But, after a few minutes, the figure slipped out of Roy's grip, and faced him. The figure looked at Roy, a faint blush visible on their face. Roy smirked, and strutted towards the figure. The figure backed away, but Roy caught their wrist, and pulled the figure to his body.

"Aww…Don't you want this? I've noticed you watching me for a while…" Roy drawled, while bringing his face closer and closer to the figure's face.

"C-C-Colonel! Please stop! I have orders from Mr. Hughes to bring you somewhere," the figure stuttered, as they slipped out of Roy's grasp once more.

The figure walked quickly to the door, trying to control their blushing.

Roy just smirked and followed after the figure. As the figure began walking, and Roy followed, they passed Havoc.

"Looking good, Miss Kana," Havoc said winking, the figure, Kana, blushed, and continued walking.

Finally, after a short while, they reached the place that Hughes had told Kana to take Roy. Kana opened the door to reveal a room that seemed completely normal, except for the fact that there was a certain someone in it.

Kana walked behind Roy, and pushed Roy in.

"Sorry Colonel, it was orders from Mr. Hughes and Miss. Riza," Kana said as she closed the door. Roy stared at the door from his place on the ground. He heard a click, proving that this door was locked from the outside. Since Kana had just shoved him into the room, then he was sure that she was the one who locked the door.

Roy immediately stood up and turned around to look at the other person in the room.

And the other person in the room was none other than.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Fury.

Roy dusted himself off, and continued looking at Fury, who fidgeted slightly.

"What is it that Hughes made me come here for?" Roy asked looking warily at Fury.

"W-W-Well…umm….Hughes…he…asked me to come here…and….entertain you…was all he said…" Fury said, looking at the ground, "Well…Hughes…he didn't really ask me….he just pushed me in here…and…umm….when I asked him why he pushed me in here…he just said that he wanted me to entertain you…."

Roy just stared at Fury, "Entertain me? Really now? Okay…entertain me…"

Roy slowly began walking towards Fury, who backed away from him slowly, until his back was against the wall. Roy let his hands rest on the wall, an arm on either side of Fury's head.

Just as Roy was about to kiss him, Fury's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and slid down the wall unconscious.

Roy stared at Fury's limp body, giving him a weird look.

"What. The. Fuck?" Roy simply stated as he shook his head.

Eventually, Roy picked up Fury and placed him down on the couch near the door. Then he, himself, sat on Fury's body, since there was no where else to sit.

--With Riza, Hughes, and Kana—

"I left him there as you said, Mr. Hughes," Kana said, as she sat down on a chair in Riza's office.

Hughes danced around happily, "How did he react when he saw you in his office?"

"He tried to kiss me, I got away, then I took him to the room," Kana said, a small blush on the bridge of her nose.

Riza just gave Kana a look, "Well, let's see…you're in a miniskirt, what did you think he would do?"

"Oh yeah…heh…." Kana looked at Riza sheepishly.

Hughes just continued to dance around happy that his plan to get Roy together with someone would work. He couldn't find anyone that would really fit Roy's taste at least that was what he had thought. So, he'd just grabbed the closest person to him at the time, which was Fury. He had taken Fury to the room, and pushed him in, simply telling Fury to entertain Roy.

"Hughes, I don't think Roy and Fury would make a very good couple. Fury would probably just stay away from Roy as much as possible," Riza simply stated.

Hughes stopped dancing around for a little bit with a downcast look.

"Fuck…I'll try again tomorrow then!" Hughes said brightly, resuming his happy dance, a big grin on his face.

--

TBC

DK: Well…there's the second chappie. Sorry for the OOCness…Usually when I try to write the second chappie of a story, I screw up big time….xp…so…if it's horrible…please tell me, and I'll revise it…anyways…yups, Kana is an OC, not portraying me, or else she would be **very**, **VERY** scary….heh…plus, I'm not blonde! And, no, I am not trying to offend blonde peoples. X3 Wells, please review or flame!!! xD


	3. Innocence Lost

**DK: Wells…here's the third chappie….it really sucks this time, believe me! It's utterly fucked up. I'm just really horrible at stories that have chapters….Maybe I should stick to one-shots…Wells, here's the story…**

-

Hughes was already up and about when it was dawn. Sure he was in slight pain, but the pain was crushed by his excitement. As for the pain, it was the cause of some minor burns that he had gotten when he had entered the room that Roy and Fury had been looked up in.

-

_Hughes has opened the door, and skipped into the room happily to see what had happened between the two men, despite what Riza had said about Fury staying away from Roy. He was greeted by a pyromaniac that had thrown small fireballs at him._

_"Don't try this again Hughes, just don't. Anyways, if you wanted something to have happened, you should've chose better, Fury fainted before I even did anything,"_ _Roy said, a bored look upon his face, as he left the room, "I will be going back to my office now, and do not disturb me."_

_Hughes just rubbed the areas where Roy had burned him, which were his chest and parts of his arms. _

_When Roy was out of sight, Hughes turned to the unconscious Fury. Seeing that Fury's hair was slightly tussled, his clothes slightly wrinkled at some parts, and that there was a small blush still evident upon his cheeks, Hughes lips cracked into a big grin._

_ "They did something…yes…they did…So…the arrows must really work…I guess I have to shoot him again then, it seems as if it lost it's effect since he just left Fury without a second glance…or maybe because he doesn't like Fury…or…it could be both!" Hughes spoke to himself._

_"But still…Something must've happened!" Hughes sang, as he skipped around the room._

-

Sure, Gracia had been worried, but then again, Hughes seemed to get hurt easily when he was annoying someone at work, so all she had done was fuss a bit.

Now, Hughes was planning again. He was planning on whom to try pairing Roy up with.

'Since Fury didn't seem to work that well with Roy…I guess I have to pick someone else…hmm…Ooo!" Hughes squealed like a little girl as he thought up the perfect person.

'I know who! This will be perfect!' Hughes said, as he put back on his outfit. The 'Cupid' outfit. Yes, again, Hughes was wearing nothing but a diaper and a quiver upon his back, bow in hand.

Hughes left his house and headed for work.

When he reached the building, he looked around to make sure that no one was watching him. He entered quietly, and entered the darkness, letting the shadows engulf him.

-

Roy entered his office, and sat down behind his desk. He sighed, and then glared at the stack of paperwork in front of him. He shook his head and began reviewing, signing, and burning the horrid documents. As he was working the colonel didn't notice a shadow looming over him, until the shadow blocked the light coming from the windows. Just as Roy was turning around, a cloth that smelled strange covered his mouth and nose. Roy inhaled, and slowly his eyesight was getting fuzzy, and he could feel himself giving way to the coming darkness. But right before he fell unconscious, he felt some sharp objects being stuck into his arm.

-

Roy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was slightly blinded by the sudden invasion of light to his eyes. He found himself chained to a bed, his coat gone, his shirt unbuttoned, and his pant's button also unbuttoned. His gloves also off his hands

Roy raised his head off the pillow slightly.

"Ugh…Where am I? Where are my gloves! Where is my coat! Why the fuck are there chains on me!" Roy said as he looked around the room.

He spotted someone behind a screen-1-.

"Hey you! Behind the damn screen! Get over here and unchain me!" Roy yelled, as he struggled against the chains.

"Coming!" a voice sang from behind the screen, "Just try to make yourself comfortable!"

Roy got a weird look on his face.

'Why would I want to make myself comfortable! I want to be let free! How can I be comfortable in chains!' Roy thought, as he continued struggling against the chains.

Roy finally got annoyed, knowing that struggling wouldn't work against the chains.

'If only I had my gloves!' Roy thought angrily.

Suddenly, the bed sank down on Roy's left slightly.

Roy moved his head slightly to see who it was, hoping that it was at least a woman.

The sight that greeted him made Roy grimace.

"What the fuck! What are you doing! And…Why the hell are you naked!" Roy asked, immediately averting his eyes, and turned his head to the right instead, "Get away from you…love me?" the person asked, mock hurt in his voice. The person began tracing circles on Roy's chest, causing Roy to shudder.

"Don't touch me! And, get some clothes on!" Roy roared.

"But…Colonel! Hughes said that you seemed to look at me more than ever! Especially when…I have my shirt off…He said that you thought that I was sexy and that you wanted to get laid by me…"the person said, licking Roy's earlobe slightly, causing Roy to squirm.

"Armstrong! Stop it now! Hey! Don't you even dare! Armstrong!" Roy screamed out, as Armstrong just smirked.

"Don't do what? This?" Armstrong's head went down, and his tongue drew circles on Roy's chest.

"ARMSTRONG!YOU BETTER FUCKIN STOP IT!" Roy was obviously pissed off now.

Armstrong didn't seem to notice, and continued, this time he went as far as to bite parts of Roy's chest and neck.

Roy swore he was going to kill Hughes for this, after lots and lots of torture…

-

Roy groggily opened his eyes. He moved slightly and discovered that his arms and legs were free of chains. He also noticed that Armstrong was no longer in the room, and he let out a sigh of relief.

He looked around the room and spotted his clothes on the ground next to the bed.

Roy got off the bed and bent down to pick up his clothes and quickly put them on.

Then he shuddered.

'Gah! I feel so dirty! So contaminated…I have lost my innocence! And not by my own free will either! Okay…fine…maybe we didn't go **that** far…but still…I'm just lucky that I remembered that he had to meet the Fuhrer…' Roy thought as he shuddered once more, remembering where Armstrong's lips had stopped before he had reminded Armstrong about the meeting.

Roy grimaced, and stormed out of the door, looking for Hughes.

"HUGHES WHERE ARE YOU! I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Roy roared out as he stormed through the hall.

-

**TBC**

**-**

**DK: Fine I admit it, I tried to hard, it's not even funny…but…I just wanted to update…please forgive me! T.T I promise that I will revise this chapter and the last chapter as soon as I can…again…I am sorry! TT Wells, please R&R or flame! And, no, I didn't mean to insult Armstrong or any of his fans in anyway. I just needed a character…so…as a future note…most characters will most likely be OOC!**


	4. The End Part One

**DK: Well...here's the fourth chappie…It'll be short…but it's only half of the real chapter…so...please forgive me! Sorry for inconvenience!Well…here's the story…**

-

Hughes looked around the corner for any signs of Roy. But since there were none, he cautiously walked into the hallway.

But, as soon as he began walking down the hallway, he was tackled to the ground. Since Hughes was now on his back, he could see who the assailant was. And, it was none other than the Flame Alchemist. Yes, it was Roy.

Hughes smiled nervously at the Roy that was now straddling him.

"Hiya….how are you Roy? Did you get a new girlfriend yet? I bet you did, didn't you? I mean, look at you! Those beautiful eyes, the prominent nose! Thos-" Hughes was interrupted by getting punched to the face by Roy.

"Shut up! It's all your fault! I'll murder you! I FEEL DIRTY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Roy roared as he punched Hughes harder and harder.

Then, after a while more of punching, Roy began to use his alchemy.

Very soon, Hughes was a bloody mess on the ground.

"You're lucky this time Hughes, I'll spare you this one time, because I don't need a bad reputation of killing comrades. Because if that happens, I might never be Fuhrer. But if you ever let that…ugh…near me again, I swear I will kill you," Roy said as he calmly stood up.

Roy began walking towards his office, dreading the unfinished paperwork.

When, he reached his office, the papers were a giant mess on the ground and his desk.

He was slightly annoyed, but ignored it. He just began picking up the papers.

"I need to be Fuhrer, killing Hughes isn't going to help…" Roy said as he cleaned up the mess.

-Few Hours Later-

It was now lunchtime, and Roy was heading towards the cafeteria.

He got his lunch, found a table, and sat down. Soon, Fury, Havoc, and a very bandaged up Hughes joined him.

Havoc sat down normally, while Fury immediately started blushing when he saw Roy. When Hughes saw Roy, he just gave a weak smile. Roy didn't pay any attention to them as he ate.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Hughes' face lit up. He pulled Havoc away from the table, which ended up with Havoc glaring at Hughes, a spoon still in his mouth. Hughes just ignored the glare and pulled Havoc to a dark corner of the room.

Havoc gave Hughes a weird look.

"You aren't trying to do something to me, are you? Because, you **are** married, and I'm not into guys. Well…most guys…." Havoc said as his eyes began to look distant, as he thought about one particular guy.

Hughes just smacked Havoc on the back of the head.

"Of course not!" Hughes said slightly glaring at Hughes.

Then a evil smirk came onto his face, as he began whispering into Havoc's ear.

When the two men returned to the table, they had identical grins on their faces. Roy just glanced up at them and resumed eating.

Then, suddenly, Havoc stuck his hand in the pudding Roy was eating, earning himself a glare from the Colonel.

"What the fuck did you do that for! I was eating!" Roy exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Havoc just gave him a smile, took out a cupped hand, now filled with pudding, and threw it at the Colonel's face.

A sudden silence broke out around the whole room. Everyone in the room was now staring at Havoc. They all had a face like this: O.O

Roy just gave a short laugh, as he took off his gloves and put them in his pocket. Then, he stuck his own hand into the pudding and threw it at Havoc's face.Now, the whole room was staring at the two grown men, that had faces covered in pudding.

Then, it was Havoc's turn to laugh, as both he **and **Hughes stuck their hands into their own food. Havoc's was ice cream, and Hughes was macaroni. At the same time, the two men shot at Roy.

After getting splattered with the food, he took Fury's plate of pasta, and poured it into his own pudding, then he picked up his spoon, and mixed the two foods together.

When Roy finished mixing, he stuck both hands into it, walked behind the other two men, and grinded the food into their hair.

"The hair! Tch, you just had to do the hair, didn't you Roy!" Havoc asked, a evil smirk upon his features once more. He stuck his hand in Roy's bowl, took some of the mixture, placed it into his own, and mixed them together.

Causing, a very icky food. He threw it at Roy, but missed, since the other man had ducked. It had ended up hitting…Ed.

"Sorry Ed, didn't mean to hit you. But…I don't know how it did? Meaning as you're so short and all…wouldn't it really hit Al instead?" Havoc asked, laughing slightly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HIS THING IS PROBABLY SHORT TOO! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY DICKY IS BIG ENOUGH! IT'S PROBABLY BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Ed roared out.

**-TBC-**

**DK: I AM SO SORRY! But I have to stop it here…the part after this will be posted very soon…so…please forgive me! **


	5. Author's Note

To Readers of this Story:

I'm sorry!

I know that I said I would update soon, and I really planned to have it out by today, but I have a lot of homework to do and I'm really busy…so…please forgive me! But, I shall try to have the last chapter up within one to two days! Sorry again! I promise that as soon as I finish my homework and all other school related things, I shall update!

-bows to readers-

Please forgive me, I really didn't mean to be such a nuisance! So, sorry for the inconvenience, my incompetent writing skills, and my horrible try at romance. I'm not really a good writer of romance...so…sorry!

-bows repeatedly-

Again, I am sorry! But...if I can...I might post a super short story...heh...x3

Good bye for now!

-double kodachi-


	6. The End Part Two

**DK: Well...here's the final part of the story…I think…Wells, it might be short…I guess it's the best I can do for now….Here it is!**

Everyone, after Ed's outburst, gave him a weird look that clearly said: What the fuck!

"Brother…he didn't say anything like that…" Al said while sweatdropping.

"He still called me short!" Ed said, as he pointed an accusing finger at Havoc.

"So you think you're bigger than me? Sorry to say, but you might be bigger than me, but you'll never beat the Colonel. He's way bigger than me. I know…why don't the both of you compare penis sizes? Then we'll really know who's bigger…" Havoc said calmly, a smile upon his face.

"It wouldn't matter if you compared or not, I would still be bigger," Roy said as he smirked smugly.

"They're right, it wouldn't matter. Roy is bigger. Way bigger, he's even bigger than me. Which is strange since the Armstrong family has also been known for their large penis sizes, as it was passed down for generations. Well, I know because I saw their crotches, yes, I did. I saw Havoc's in the restroom, it's not my fault that I'm tall…Roy's I saw when he and I-" Armstrong was cut off when a bowl, that contained a mixture of ice cream, spaghetti, and pudding mixed together, was thrown at his head.

"Just shut up!" Roy yelled, a very pissed off look on his face.

Armstrong wiped off the food, and grabbed some of his own lunch.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Armstrong roared as he and many others began firing food in random directions.

After a while, a new face entered the room, only to be splattered with food.

As soon as Roy threw the last bit of food in his hand in some random direction, his eyes widened.

"CEASEFIRE!" Roy yelled as the mystery person calmly wiped off the food, "I'm sorry sir. We didn't mean to hit you…this fight was all…an accident."

"Accident…hmm…" the Fuhrer said, eyeing Roy's sticky figure, "Why don't you four go shower? Roy, Edward, Jean, and Maes. You four will clean this up afterwards."

"But sir, won't we get all dirty again?" Roy asked giving the Fuhrer a weird look.

"Mmmm….just go…." The Fuhrer said, still eyeing Roy, a smile upon his face.

"Yes sir…." Roy said replied as he and the three other males walked out of the cafeteria.

Outside, Hallway-

As soon as they were out of earshot, Roy let out a string of curses as Hughes and Havoc just smiled.

"Did you see the way that he was eyeing me! Did you! I swear, he was checking me out! I swear! I know that I'm hot and all, but I never wanted to attract **older** men! God, I feel like Armstrong and the Fuhrer had a talk or something...or they're plotting to gangbang me…" Roy shuddered visibly when he uttered the last part.

Hughes and Havoc chuckled while Ed just sweatdropped.

"Colonel, don't compliment yourself that way. I don't think they think that you are sexy or anything. So, don't even go there, I don't need my mind tarnished or anything. And, I rather not see a naked Colonel when I fall asleep," Ed said, without any emotion.

"Who would you rather see? Me? Maes? Cain? Really, who would you want to see? I saw the way that you stare at all of us…you even stared at Roy's ass that time-" Havoc said, looking at Ed, his eyes half-lidded, smiling seductively.

"SHUT UP!" Ed roared, blushing like a tomato. "He had…SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

Hughes and Havoc snickered, as Roy smiled a knowing smile.

"I know you think I'm sexy…"Roy said temptingly as he nipped on Ed's ear.

Ed blushed harder, then he ran down the hall to the showers.

By the time the others arrived, Ed was already in a stall, steam coming from the hot water fogged the room.

But, Ed, as embarrassed as he was, probably didn't notice that there were only two stalls in the room. Meaning, that two people would probably share one stall.

Havoc and Hughes headed towards one empty stall, while Roy was left with the stall that Ed was in.

The flame alchemist smirked as he stripped off his clothes and entered the stall.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. As well as two large fits of laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS YOUR HAND THERE! WHY ARE YOU HERE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OF-ohh……." Ed yelled, then moaned.

Roy smirked as he continued his hand ministrations. Currently, the Colonel's hand was touching…Ed's 'special area'.

Ed gasped as Roy continued, then, suddenly, the older man stopped.

Ed turned to look at Roy, whose eyes were currently wide.

"Armstrong…it better not be you…" Roy said, shuddering slightly.

But, despite what Roy said, a certain voice answered him.

"But…you love me, don't you? I know that you do…my little boy toy…" Armstrong said, as his lips continued to nip Roy's neck, his arms around the shorter man's waist, and one hand splayed across Roy's abdomen, pushing Roy closer to Armstrong's body.

Roy whimpered, paralyzed in fear, knowing that Armstrong's grip on him meant he was at a disadvantage.

"Ed….help…please…" Roy begged, his eyes pleading.

Ed, his eyes once wide in shock, now glaring at Armstrong with full hatred.

"Let go of him!" Ed roared, as he transmuted his arm into a blade.

Fullmetal, then, ran behind Armstrong, and placed the blade rather close to the taller male's own area.

"Let him go, now, or else I shall castrate you," Ed murmured, his voice full of venom.

Armstrong glared at the Ed, sighed, and let go of Roy.

"Fine, but I will have my fun soon enough," Armstrong said as he left the stall.

Ed's arm went back to normal as Roy held onto the wall for support.

"Kill…Hughes….Kill….Armstrong…Kill…Both!" Roy uttered, standing up straight.

Roy turned towards Ed and smirked at him.

"Thanks, we'll continue where we left off later…My place…" Roy stated as he too left the stall.

Ed nodded dumbly, as his eyes followed Roy's body before it went out of sight.

Roy's Home-

Ed knocked on Roy's door, blushing slightly.

When the door opened, Ed looked up, seeing a smirking Roy.

"Come on in…" Roy said, opening the door wider.

Ed entered Roy's less than humble abode. As soon as his whole body was inside, Roy slammed the door shut, and attacked Ed's lips with his own.

Ed moaned into the kiss as it became more passionate. Finally, after a few minutes, they both broke for air. While Ed was still recovering, Roy took the chance to attack the younger boy's neck as he stripped the boy's body of clothes…

Later-

Ed snuggled into the warmth next to him, which was Roy.

"Damn you Mustang….why did you have to be so big?" Ed asked, in mock annoyance. "Share the wealth!"

**END**

**DK: SORRY! I know that this was horrible, but I thought I was procrastinating far too long...so…I typed this up…I can revise this when I have more time…but just not right now…sorry for it's lateness and horribleness…. I'll try to update the other stories as well….please R&R!**


End file.
